A Totally Romantic Valentine's Day Special
by Parent12D
Summary: In this Valentine special, Andrew and Alex decide to spend the day today as a couple, from going to the park to having dinner together. How will this turn? Find out now. A ton of AndrewxAlex moments are present, as well as some minor ChaoskyxSam and RobertxClover. Rated T for safety


**Hello there readers, and welcome to this special story for this franchise that I made just for Valentine's Day!**

 **Before I start the story, here are a couple of facts you all should know about:**

 **First off, this story is going to contain tons of romance, with the majority of it focusing on Andrew and Alex, while hints of Chaosky and Sam as well as Robert and Clover will be present as well. Just so you all know.**

 **As for the summary of the story, here's how it goes:**

 **Andrew decides to spend Valentine's Day with his girlfriend Alex and decides to make it the best Valentine's Day they could ever ask for. They spend the whole day together in a romantic manner, walking in the park and they also exchange gifts amongst each other. While they are doing that, Chaosky and Sam decide to spend some quality time together at the movie theater, enjoying every moment of it, and Clover and Robert decide to go on a dinner date for the evening.**

 **Another thing, just so you all aren't surprised, you should all know that I have been running out of ideas for this series as a whole, but I was actually able to at least make this special for you all. Just so you know.**

 **Last of all, there won't be much to this story, other than the large amounts of fluff shared between the three couples. Just letting you know now.**

 **Well enough with my rant now. Let's begin this Valentine's Day special! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Outside of Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters (Robert belonging to Boris Yeltsin) belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Beverly Hills today. But it wasn't just any ordinary day. It was a really romantic type of day today. It was Valentine's Day; the most romantic time of the year, where couples and lovebirds alike spend the day together, doing romantic stuff, showing off their love towards one another and even exchange romantic gifts amongst each other. Couples everywhere in town were seen spending the special day together.

At the house that belonged to the super spies, the gang was planning on something special by spending time with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. Andrew in particular was excited to spend the day with his girlfriend Alex. He had a bright and happy smile on his face and he had some gifts in a pink bag that he wanted to give to Alex today on this special day. He took in a deep breath and then spoke to himself.

"I love Valentine's Day," Andrew commented. "I can tell that today is going to be a very wonderful day."

"Tell me about it," Chaosky said walking down the hallway with Sam by his side. "For Valentine's Day, Sammy and I are going to spend quality time together at the movie theater."

"I heard there is suppose to be a special showcase today," Sam said. "And I get to spend it with Chaosky."

"I'm happy to spend it with you too Sammy." Chaosky stated.

"You think that's wonderful," Clover came out from her bedroom. "I get to spend the whole day with my Robby, and we are going to be going out to eat today, and he's got something for me. This is totally going to be fad."

"I can tell," Andrew mused. "Alex and I are going to spend a day at the park and have a romantic time together, exchanging gifts and all that stuff."

"Glad to hear Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex's voice called out and he saw Alex was wearing a spaghetti strap sleeveless shirt with a skirt underneath it. "How do I look babe?"

"You look absolutely beautiful darling," Andrew remarked.

"Thank you very much dear," Alex said. "I dressed like this specifically for you."

"I know,"

"And I got the gifts that I have gotten for you on this wonderful Valentine's Day too," Alex showed him a red paper bag with stuff in it.

"Same here Alex," Andrew showed her his bag as a result.

"Oh baby," Alex approached Andrew. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie."

They then went and hugged, which lasted for several moments.

Clover was lost in her own thoughts when suddenly, a car horn was heard which was followed by a certain voice.

"Hey Clover, I'm here," The voice belonged to Robert. "Are yer ready to go darlin'?"

"Coming Robby," Clover called out. "Well that's my date!"

"Alright, have fun Clover," Andrew said.

"Don't worry, we will," Clover headed for the door, carrying a bag with Robert's gifts in it. "See ya guys."

"See ya," They all said as Clover went out the door, a car door opening and closing was heard and was followed by a car driving off. Once the sounded completely faded out, Chaosky said.

"So what do you say we head to the movie theater now Sammy," Chaosky suggested.

"Great idea Chaosky," Sam grabbed Chaosky and headed for the door. "Let's roll,"

"Have a good time you two," Andrew said.

"You two have fun as well," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, see you two later," Sam said.

"See ya later," Andrew and Alex said together.

"See ya."

Chaosky and Sam headed out the door, closing it on the way out, and they went into Sam's car and in a matter of minutes, they already left for the theater.

"So ready to go to the park my darling," Andrew asked Alex.

"You said it Andy," Alex grinned.

"Well let's go," Andrew headed for the door.

"You got it Romeo," Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's roll."

The happy couple headed out the door, locking it on the way out as they then made their way to the park on this romantic day…

* * *

When they made it to the park, the happy couple noticed just how wonderfully decorated the park was for the holiday. In the park, there were red, pink and purple colored heart shaped decorations and other romantic symbols placed conveniently all over the park, some of the flower fields were shaped into a heart, and a fountain with a heart shaped pendant in the center was shown in the center of the park, all while couples everywhere were spending their Valentine's Day together in the romantically decorated park. Andrew and Alex were impressed with the set up that was shown.

"Such a wonderfully scenery isn't it babe," Alex commented, giving Andrew a wink.

"It sure is romantic babe," Andrew winked back as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "So you ready for that picnic baby cakes?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Romeo," Alex planted a kiss on Andrew's cheek as a result. "Let's go."

"You got it babe."

The happy couple then strolled through the park to find a place to have a romantic picnic together…

* * *

"How does this spot look babe," Andrew found the perfect spot for his girlfriend to have their picnic together. "Want to set up the picnic here?"

"Looks like a good spot to me babe," Alex smiled. "Let's do with this spot."

"It's such a beautiful day out," Andrew commented. "This is the perfect day to spend in the park."

"You said it," Alex took out the picnic basket that Andrew entrusted her with. "Let's relax."

"You got it sweet cheeks," Andrew said as they sat down and set up the picnic in that particular spot…

* * *

The happy couple spent their lunch eating sandwiches, potato chips, pretzels and drink coke while enjoying each others presence. Some time later, after they were done eating, they decided to pack up their picnic spot.

"So Alex," Andrew started, putting the basket away. "Want to spend an entire montage doing fun and romantic stuff together?"

"Sure babe," Alex smiled. "Let's have some fun and have a romantic time together."

"You said it honey," Andrew grabbed Alex's hand. "Let the romantic montage begin!"

"You got it sweet cakes." The happy couple decided to have some fun together.

* * *

A romantic montage then occurred. It consisted of the following; Andrew and Alex were skipping merrily in the fields in such a happy manner, they played on the swing sets for a bit, and they also strolled through a flower field. Andrew also picked some flowers for Alex, and he also stopped at a balloon stand to get a heart shaped balloon that he got specifically for Alex, and Alex bought some chocolates to share with her boyfriend. They sat in the field, eating the chocolates together and gazing into the horizon, giving each other kisses on the lips constantly throughout the day.

* * *

After the romantic montage was done, the happy couple was now at a table outside of a restaurant, as Andrew occurred a special surprise for this Valentine's Dinner. Alex kept her balloon tied to the chair she was sitting in. Andrew knew the dinner would be ready in a while, so while he waited, he decided to give Alex her Valentine gift.

"Hey Alex, while we wait for dinner, I have a gift for you," Andrew put the pink paper bag onto the table.

"I got a romantic gift for you too Andrew," Alex put her red paper bag onto the table as well.

They exchanged bags and they each pulled out a perfectly wrapped up gift in a small box.

"For me," They both said at the same time looking at their respective gifts. "You shouldn't have!"

They giggled and laughed for a moment due to saying the same thing together.

"Okay, you open up your gift first Alex," Andrew said.

"Certainly babe," Alex unwrapped the gift and opened up the tiny box afterwards. What she saw next left her speechless. It was a shiny yellow colored bracelet that looked like gold and she took it out and admired it. "This is beautiful Andy."

"Read what it says on the side Allie," Andrew said.

Alex went and did just that, and she then read what it said out loud.

"Andrew x Alex 4 Life," Alex had a big smile on her face.

"That's to let everyone know that we were meant for each other babe," Andrew explained.

"This is so sweet Andrew, thank you so much," Alex then said. "Now you open up your gift babe."

"Got it Alex," Andrew unwrapped his gift and then opened the box straight afterwards. What he saw next made him shocked and surprised. It was shiny and it was a blue coated bracelet, which looked like the one he got Alex, but it was a different color.

"Wow Alex, this is so beautiful," Andrew commented.

"There's a message on the bracelet babe," Alex pointed out.

Andrew nodded his head and read what it said on his bracelet.

"Andrew x Alex 4 Life," Andrew was flustered and was blushing as a result.

"That's to let everyone know that we were meant for each other babe," Alex said the same thing Andrew told her a moment ago.

"Wow, we really were made for each other, weren't we babe?"

"Yup,"

"Well, thanks babe, this is beautiful." Andrew thanked her.

"Your welcome pumpkin," Alex grinned. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie."

They looked at each other in such a suggestive manner as they put their respective bracelets on. They spent the new few minutes staring at each other longingly and were snapped out of their thoughts when some guy in a suit approached the table.

"Ahem, you happen to be Mr. Andrew and Ms. Alex correct?" He asked the happy couple.

"We sure are," Andrew said as he grinned along with Alex.

"Your romantic dinner has arrived," The waiter placed a plate on their table. He lifted the lid off as their romantic dinner tonight happened to be spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce. "Bon appétit you two,"

The waiter departed as Alex then said.

"This is the dinner you ordered for us," Alex was thrilled. "This is so cool babe."

"It sure is Alex," Andrew said. "Now let's dig in."

"You said it sweet heart."

They spent the next few minutes eating their shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs. After a while, they were on their last string which they shared together. This ended up leading to them drawing in closer and closer and eventually, their lips met and ended up locking as they kissed compassionately, enjoying it. After a few minutes, they broke out of the kiss and stared at each other happily.

"Andy, my hunk, your kisses are always the best," Alex said.

"So are yours Alex," Andrew remarked. "I love getting kisses from you baby."

"You love getting kisses from me, don't ya baby," Alex grew a seductive grin on her face as she winked at him.

"More than anything Allie," Andrew winked back at her.

"Want some more Andy Poo?" Alex said, really getting into the mood with that suggestive look in her eyes and her face.

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said in such a sexy deep voice.

"Come to mama!"

Alex then went and pounced onto Andrew, causing them both to fall onto the ground as they started kissing, with their tongues touching each other in an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every moment of it as it looked like the two of them were making out on the ground and making smooching sounds and moans too, blocking out everything that was going on around for what seemed like a good 20 minutes or so…

* * *

Eventually, the happy couple made their way back home after having a long and romantic day today. Unlocking the door, Andrew and Alex stepped in and got all comfortable.

"Whew," Andrew wiped his forehead. "Today was a long day wasn't it Allie?"

"You said it Andy," Alex agreed. "But today was worth it."

"It sure was," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

A few minutes later, Chaosky and Sam made their way into the house as they looked exhausted from a long day.

"Oh hey you two," Andrew greeted them. "Did you have a great time?"

"You bet," Chaosky nodded. "Sam and I did some wonderful things together. The movie we saw at the theater was great!"

"It sure was Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Also, I really love the emerald ring that you got for me Chaosky."

"It was my Valentine's day gift for you Sammy," Chaosky said as they made their way to the couch. "Besides, green is your favorite color."

"It sure is Chaosky," Sam picked up Chaosky and cuddled him. "Thank you for today Chaosky."

"No problem Sammy." They stared at each other in a romantic manner while Andrew and Alex were watching them in amazement.

A few more minutes later, the opened up once again, and it was revealed to be Robert and Clover. Robert's suit looked a little messed up from a stressful day, whereas Clover looked red in the nose, looking as if she came down with a cold. She was holding some beautiful red roses while Robert was wearing a ruby ring.

"Oh hey Robert and Clover," Andrew greeted them.

"What the heck happened to you two," Alex felt like asking.

"Well you see you guys, Clover an I went to this restaurant today, and over the period of the day, I gave mah Clova some flowers, daffodils to be precise," Robert explained. "I had found out she was allergic to them, so I had ter git her to the hospital, and I found out she was allergic and she was given a treatment which took a couple hours. Afterwards, I made it up to her by gettin' her roses instead. Still I felt like I ruined our Valentine's Day together."

"Robby Poo I've already told you, you didn't ruin our Valentine's Day," Clover stated. "Sure you didn't know I was allergic to daffodils, heck I didn't know I was allergic to them, but you still went through your way to help me feel better and plus, you gave me some totally beautiful red roses to make up for it Robby."

"I guess your right Clover," Robert nodded in agreement. "I got to spend the day wit you nonetheless and that's somethin'. Plus I love the ring that ya got fer me darlin'. It's beautiful and purdy like yerself Clova."

"I'm happy to hear that Robby my darling," Clover giggled as they made their way to the couch. "That dinner was great too by the way."

"It was, wasn't it dear," Robert smiled.

"Mhmm." Clover nodded.

"It's great that you two spent a great day together," Chaosky remarked. "Enjoying time as a couple is always a wonderful thing."

"Yeah, especially when you're having fun together and making every moment count," Sam added.

"Your right Sam," Clover sat on the couch with Robert, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"I'll say," Robert smiled, putting his arm around Clover.

The three couples got comfortable on the couches.

"So Alex and I already ate dinner for the evening," Andrew said.

"Same here Andy," Robert stated.

"So did we," Chaosky referred to himself and Sam.

"No need to make dinner tonight then," Andrew stated.

"You said it love," Alex said as the others nodded in agreement as they decided to kick back for the remainder of the day…

* * *

Later that night, it was dark out and it was just about the end to a rather romantic day. All three couples were lying together on the three separate couches. The couples had started to get a little romantic amongst each other.

"Ah, Robby, today has been such a wonderful day today," Clover said. "Even after everything that happened today, it was totally worth it by spending time with you handsome."

"I say Clova," Robert agreed. "Even after all that, I still had a wonderful time wit my purdy lady that is as beautiful as a bucket full of daisies."

"He he he he, oh Robby Poo, you hunky man," Clover went into seductive mode. "I love you so very much, you hot, sexy, naughty, hunky man you."

"And I love ya too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball." Robert said afterwards.

The two of them went straight to French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in an extremely sexual manner, moaning in a suggestive manner as they enjoyed every second of it, blocking out everything that was going on around them, even though the only people present were Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky.

"Well, today has been a great day hasn't it Sammy," Chaosky stated.

"You said it Chaosky," Sam nodded. "I loved the movies we saw today. They reminded me of how much of an action couple we can be at times Chaosky."

"Us being Team Mom and Team Dad respectively," Chaosky said. "Every moment I spend with you is always an enjoyable one Sammy."

"Oh Chaosky, you little sweet man," Sam picked up Chaosky and cooed. "I love you so much you adorable little guy."

"I love you so much too Sammy, my pretty, beautiful girl." Chaosky flirted as a result.

The two of them dove into French kissing as well, letting their tongues wrap around each other in a romantic and sexual manner, similar to what Robert and Clover were doing on the couch next to them. Chaosky and Sam were enjoying every moment of it, making smooching and moaning sounds as they had their eyes closed. Andrew and Alex were watching in 'aw' at the sight of the two couples making out on the spot.

"Those guys are so cute to watch them share their love like that," Andrew commented.

"I know," Alex agreed. "What a romantic scenery."

A couple moments have past then Andrew said.

"Alex, today was the best Valentine's Day I could ever have with you babe."

"It was great for me too Andrew," Alex said, now lying on top of Andrew. "Every day I spend with you is an excellent one."

"Same with me Allie," Andrew started to flirt. "Especially whenever you decide to make yourself beautiful for me."

"Oh honey boo," Alex cooed and flirted back. "I would do anything to woo my Andy boo and make my sexy man impressed."

"You mean like right now pumpkin," Andrew playfully teased.

"You got it hunk," Alex teased back in a playful manner.

"Oh babe," Andrew winked at her. "Every day is completely worth it whenever I spend time with you; my beautiful little angel."

"Hehehe, oh Andrew my sexy, _sexy_ man," Alex winked back at him and went into seductive mode. "I love you so very much, my sweet, sexy naughty Romeo."

"And I love you too Alex, my pretty, sexy looking baby doll," Andrew went into seductive mode too. "Now let's pucker up."

"You got it Romeo," Alex said as Andrew brought her close.

They then went straight to French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch one another and wrap around each other in a romantic and in an extremely sexual manner as they kept their lips locked up and eyes closed as they made a lot of smooching and suggestive moaning sounds, looking like they were making out as they too were enjoying every single moment of it.

The three couples continued French kissing for the evening, and thankfully, Robert didn't have to go anywhere so he got to spend the night with Clover. This Valentine's Day had just about come to a close as the three couples continued to French kiss and have a romantic time amongst each other. It was the best Valentine's Day that they could ever ask for as the screen started zooming out as the suggestive sounds continued to go off. Eventually the screen started fading out in black and the sounds slowly died down, which means that this is now the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS ROMANTIC STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND I HOPE YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS A WONDERFUL VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! I MADE IT AS ROMANTIC AS POSSIBLE JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, AN IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR YOU ALL, BUT JUST SO THERE ISN'T ANY SURPRISE, THIS IS THE LAST STORY I'M GONNA BE DOING FOR THIS SERIES! I KINDA NEED A BREAK FROM DOING STORIES FOR THIS SERIES. I'M GONNA CONTINUE TO WRITE STORIES. HOWEVER, THE NEXT STORY I'M DOING WILL BE FOR A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SERIES. IN OTHER WORDS I'M SHIFTING GEARS INTO ANOTHER SERIES, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I DON'T MAKE ANOTHER TOTALLY SPIES STORY ANYTIME SOON.**

 **I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER ONE SOMEDAY WHEN I HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO WORK ON THIS SERIES AGAIN, BUT UNTIL THAT DAY COMES, DON'T BE SURPRISED THAT A NEW STORY FOR THIS SERIES ISN'T MADE ANYTIME SOON!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING HOWEVER, IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY.**

 **OTHERWISES, THAT ALL I HAVE FOR THIS AUTHOR NOTE! SO FOR NOW, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY, HAPPY READING AND THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FELLOW READERS THAT LOVE READING THE STORIES I MADE FOR THIS SERIES! GOODBYE NOW!**


End file.
